callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Armed Forces
:For the related factions in the Modern Warfare series, see Ultranationalists and Loyalists. :For the Sub-faction in the ''Modern Warfare games and Call of Duty: Black Ops, see Spetsnaz.'' The Soviet Armed Forces (Russian: Вооружённые Силы Советского Союза), is a faction that appears in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty: World at War, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. In Game ''Call of Duty The 13th Rifle Guards Division is featured in ''Call of Duty with the playable character Alexei Ivanovich Voronin as part of the Red Army and Soviet Campaign. The 150th Rifle Division is also featured in game, whereby soldiers from this division capture the Reichstag and rose the Soviet flag over Berlin. ''Call of Duty 2 The 13th Rifle Guards Division is again featured in Call of Duty 2 with the playable character Vasili Ivanovich Koslov as part of the Red Army and Soviet Campaign at the Battle of Stalingrad. Call of Duty: World at War The 3rd Shock Army is featured prominently in ''Call of Duty: World at War, with the notable members being Dimitri Petrenko, Viktor Reznov and Chernov. ''Similarly to Call of Duty'', the soldiers from this division capture the Reichstag and rose the Soviet flag over Berlin. Call of Duty: Black Ops .]] The Soviet Armed Forces appears in the flashback mission "Project Nova". The player gets to play as Viktor Reznov along with Dimitri Petrenko, General Nikita Dragovich and Colonel Lev Kravchenko in the Red Army. The player takes part in an attempt to capture the German defector Friedrich Steiner for the blueprints and development of Nova-6 nerve gas. Also see: Spetsnaz Arms and Equipment used in the Call of Duty series Submachine Guns *PPSh-41 *PPS-43 Rifles *Mosin-Nagant *SVT-40 Sidearms *TT-33 *Makarov *CZ75 Shotguns *Double-Barreled Shotgun *SPAS-12 *KS-23 *Olympia Machine Guns *DP-28 *M1919 (mounted on T-34 tank) *RPK *DShK *HK21 Anti-Armor *M9A1 Bazooka *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Grenades *RGD-33 *Molotov Cocktail Sniper Rifles *PTRS-41 *Dragunov *Scoped Mosin Nagant Quotes Call of Duty: Finest Hour *"Keep moving!" *"If you can hear the incoming whistle of the artillery, the explosion will not be far off." -Sgt. Puskov *"The first man gets a rifle. The second, ammunition. When the first is killed, the second takes the rifle and shoots!" *"Welcome to Stalingrad. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Germans have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Hitler's brutalized hordes are now advancing towards Stalingrad over mountains of their own dead bodies. Our Bolshevik Party, our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Volga and to defend the city of Stalingrad. Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle comrades, for Stalingrad, for our great country! Not one step back! Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Germans you have killed! Kill the German! This is your mother's prayer! Kill the German! This is the cry of your Russian earth! Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the German invader!" -Commissar Durasov *"Send death to the German invader!" *"We need help! The Germans are advancing on our tank at the old tractor factory. Come with me." -Pvt. Kirelenko *"They took my family and my home, and I intend to take their lives!" -Lt. Pavelovna *"That flag must fall!" '' *"''Incoming mortars! Keep your head down!" -Pvt. Sokolov *"Forward, comrades! Defend your mother! Send death to the German invader!" -Unnamed Commissar. Call of Duty 2 *"Fascists in the open!" *''"Die, Fritz! We'll thaw you out in the spring!'' *''"It's the Germans!"'' *''"Die, Fascists!"'' *''"It's the fascists!"'' *''"I must reload! Cover me!"'' *''"This one's for my mother! This one's for Valentina! This one's for my father, butchers! This ones for my little sister, you fascist sons of BITCHES! And this one's for my dog! Ah, how you like it!"'' *''"Stay close to me! I will be right behind you, comrade!"'' *''"You fascist bastards came all the way just to die!"'' *''"Keep them running comrades!"'' Call of Duty: World at War * "To your last breath...FIGHT!!!" - Near the end of a match * "You were on the wrong side." - A soldier after killing a German * "This is the end for you!" - A soldier after killing a German * "With our combined strength, victory WILL be ours!" - Start of Team Deathmatch * "Slaughter ALL who stand in our way!" - Start of Team Deathmatch. * "Show courage, show strength, show pride...but show no mercy!" - Cmsr. Markhov * "Though beaten, and bloody we live to fight another day!" - After defeat in multiplayer * "The shame of defeat, MUST be avenged!" - After defeat in multiplayer * "They come for our blood, but DROWN in their own!" - After victory in multiplayer * "We have laid waste, to all who stood before us!" - After victory in multiplayer * "Fight...maim...kill...until there is no one left!" - Start of Free-For-All match * "YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING" - Soldier killing a German. * "До свидания!" svidaniya!, Eng. Goodbye! - Soldier killing a German. * "They have released the dogs!" - When the German team releases dogs in multiplayer * "Unleash the dogs!" - When the Red Army release the dogs in multiplayer * "You had no chance!" - Soldier after killing a German * "Чёрт! (Chyort; Damn!) They have found us!" - Soldier when a German reconnaissance plane is airborne. * "They have our position!" - Soldier when a German reconnaissance plane is airborne. * "They know where we are!" - Soldier when a German reconnaissance plane is airborne. * "Our artillery will break their will!" - Russian artillery. * "Though bathed in blood, we have achieved nothing." - Russian tie. * "Our recon plane will find them, wherever they hide." - When the Russians launch a Recon Plane in multiplayer * "Enemy recon plane!" - German reconnaissance plane. * "Fight to your last breath, comrade!" - Said to the last person standing in a Search and Destroy match. * "Quick! Get to work planting that bomb!" - Soldier when watching someone plant a bomb in Search and Destroy or Sabotage. * "All must stand as one!" - Start of a match in war mode in multiplayer * "Fight to the last drop of blood, never surrender!" - Near the end of the match Gallery Call of Duty and United Offensive Image:rus1_1.png|A Soviet soldier guarding a post. Image:rus2_1.png|Five Soviet soldiers talking. Image:rus3_1.png|A Soviet soldier aims his weapon. Image:rus4_1.png Call of Duty: Finest Hour File:CoDFH - Misc Russian soldiers.png|A group of Soviet soldiers. File:CoDFH - Russian commissar1.png|A Soviet with a PPSh-41. Call of Duty 2 Image:rustroop1_2.png|A guarding Soviet. Image:rustroop2_2.png|Two Soviets running Image:rustroop3_2.png|Another Soviet with a PPSh-41. Image:rustroop4_2.png|A crouching Soviet. Call of Duty: World at War Image:Rustroop1 5.jpg|Sgt. Reznov in the fountain in Stalingrad. Image:Rustroop2 5.jpg|Sgt. Reznov In the woods of Seelow Heights. Image:Rustroop3 5.jpg|Russian soldiers about to execute a German prisoner. Image:Rustroop4 5.jpg|The Fall of Berlin. File:Faction Soviet.png|Multiplayer icon. Yuri Danilov.png|A Russian with a M1897 Trench Gun in multiplayer Dimitri Ruskov with an SMG.png|Another Russian soldier in multiplayer 400px-CoDWWNagant.png|A Red Army soldier executes a German POW 400px-CoDWWPTRS3.jpg|A Red Army sniper holds a PTRS-41 in multiplayer ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Red Army Blops.jpg|General Dragovich with his troops Ppsh-41 3rd person.jpg|Red Army soldiers Soviet 8.JPG Soviet mortar 1.JPG Notable members of the Soviet Red Army * Alexei Ivanovich Voronin * Yuri Petrenko * Aleksandr Sokolov * Tanya Pavelonva * Nikolai Badanov * Vasili Ivanovich Koslov * Letlev * Antonov (K.I.A.) * Viktor Reznov (K.I.A./M.I.A.) * Dimitri Petrenko (K.I.A.) * Chernov (possibly K.I.A.) * Markhov * Nikolai Belinski * Codename: Nikolai * Nevski * Dimitri Volsky * Dimitriy Petrov * Viktor Durasov * Daletski (K.I.A.) * Pavel Semenov * Lev Kravchenko (K.I.A.) * Arseni (K.I.A.) * Pavlov * Nikita Dragovich (K.I.A.) * Vladimir Makarov (Formerly) Trivia *The Soviet/Russian military are one of three forces in the Call of Duty series that have been both allied and enemy factions. The others are the U.S. military and the British. *In World at War, all Soviet troops have Private shoulder stripes (plain), even though some are Corporals or Sergeants. Only Sgt. Reznov has a proper Sergeant's shoulder stripes (three vertical lines). All Soviet forces in multiplayer have Private stripes. *In World at War ''and ''Black Ops, the Soviet emblems on many troops' hats are sideways. *The Spetsnaz in Black Ops ''and ''Modern Warfare 2 are different, the Spetsnaz in Black Ops ''are the real historical soldiers while the ones in ''Modern Warfare 2 are members of the Ultranationalist Party. *In all missions in which the player plays as a member of the Soviet Armed Forces, all words said to the player will be spoken in English or whatever language the game is set to (in earlier games stereotypical Russian accents were also included in multiplayer). *None of their missions take place at night. Category:Eastern Front Category:Enemies